Stuck Here With You
by Sourpurple
Summary: Lydia and Derek get stuck together in a closet trying to hide from Scott's mom. Lydia asks a lot of questions. Derek is grouchy as usual. Banter happens.


A/N: No Beta around for this one. I apologize for any grammatical errors in advance. Lady Grammar demands I follow the rules and I am just a rebel without a cause. I can't help but be a sucker for when two people who have the hots for each other get stuck in tight spaces and that's how you get this. I'll write other stuff I promise but I'm on some CRAZY Derek and Lydia kick. Let the crack shipping commence!

_"I'm not sure what's happening here?"_ whispered Lydia, her brow furrowed, head tilted and voice high pitched but not high enough to annoy anyone too much._ "I don't get it, why are we hiding in here? We're just a couple of Scott's friends just hanging out in his bedroom, why would his mom be pissed?_" Lydia was pitching her questions a mile a minute but Derek wasn't batting, in fact he was letting her strike out.

Lydia wasn't the type of girl to be ignored and she wasn't going to be kept waiting either, not here, not now, and not where they were.

Scott's closet wasn't exactly the best place to be at the moment, it was tiny, messy and it reeked of his disgusting, old gym socks. Derek and Lydia were stuffed in there after his mother came home.

The teens plus Derek were trying to figure out a way to stop Derek's uncle Peter from biting half the town when Scott's mother walked in. Stiles and Scott both gave each other that knowing look they give one another when they have a silent understanding something's going down. The two of them were really weird, but their friendship was cute, even Lydia had to admit that.

They boys both sprinted for the door when the door knob began to turn while stuffing Lydia and Derek into Scott's closet. Despite Lydia's protesting and Derek's large build the two boys somehow managed to get the two of them to oblige being stuck in a confined space, for what now seemed like an eternity.

_"OMG, if we're going to be stuck here the least you can do is tell me why we're here. At least make a noise or something so I know you're alive!"_ Lydia demanded, as disgruntled as ever. Derek Hale rarely ever spoke to her, the only reason they even interacted lately was because of her connection to Peter and even that wasn't much of a reason. She came tonight because Stiles thought she could provide information on what's going on inside Peter's demented werewolf head, and Derek ignored her the whole time, except once when he rolled his eyes at one of her diva like comments about the stench in Scott's room.

Derek closed his eyes tightly, starred at Lydia with exasperation in both his body language and his facial expression. His jaw was now clenched and so were his fists. He looked directly at her for a few minutes and grumbled and muttered to himself.

Lydia eye balled him for a few minutes and continued to ramble on about the situation before Derek finally opened his mouth and spoke. "Look since you must know, Scott's grounded. I don't even think his nerdy friend is supposed to be here, everyone in town thinks I'm a weird loner, and you're a girl so you're definitely not supposed to be here." he said it all so fast and jumbled the poor young woman almost couldn't understand him.

She opened her mouth as if she was about to say something before Derek stopped her in her tracks. _"Before you ask another question... understand I am hungry, tomorrow is a full moon and we are stuck here until Scott is done getting chewed out by his mother. If you aggravate me this wont end well for you. Got it?"_ If Derek was anything like his uncle she knew he was a man of his word and she didn't want to mess with that.

Lydia nodded her head and starred at the man sitting adjacent to her, he was so big and the closet was so tiny she almost felt bad for him. He was hunched over, his arms were holding his legs together and his head was pressed to his knees. She realized quickly that he was only doing that to give her space and for a fleeting moment she thought about what it would feel like to be nestled next to him, how prickly his unshaven face would feel on her skin, how warm he must be.

Her train of thought was broken by Derek's withering glare, she wanted to be quiet because she was afraid of him, just a little bit, especially after Peter, but she couldn't resist. Something inside of her told her that Derek wouldn't hurt her, at least not physically.

_"Your disgruntled face is beginning to bother me if you must know. You look like your stuck in here with big foot, it's just me, sheesh!"_ she whispered it, but in a tone that felt loud despite it's pitch and Derek was not happy. Not at all. His eyes glowed in the darkness, it was one of the few things she could see and they were filled with an intense anger, she could sense it. _"I'd rather be stuck in here with Big Foot! He wouldn't talk so much and he'd take up less space! Does your purse really need to have a spot of its own?" _Lydia wanted to answer but she couldn't, Derek kept going_. "I don't understand why such a tiny person needs to cary a bag she could fit herself in!"_

Derek had enough, he was raging at this point, she wasn't a werewolf but she could almost hear his heart thumping out of his chest with utter frustration. Her eyes widened with horror when she looked down next to her and saw that her bag was in fact huge and taking up a lot of space. She was so used to her ways she didn't realize she was the reason why the big man looked so uncomfortable in the tiny space. She imagined it was because he wasn't small, he was at least six foot and bulky, but in a good, muscular kind of way.

She noticed Derek, it was hard not to. She once over heard a girl at school tell her friend that he was one of the most eligible hunks of Beacon Hills, but would hate to have him for a boyfriend because he'd scare everyone off. Before she could let thoughts of Derek engross her once more, she lifted her Louis Vuitton bag and placed it on her lap. She made sure to smile a small smile at him as a sign of peace.

Despite Lydia's attempts at a peace offering, Derek was still being Derek and instead just spread his legs out a bit, letting an "ah" escape as a sign of relief.

Lydia couldn't take it anymore, if she had to be stuck in a closet with Derek "The Grump" Hale she was going to make sure he knew whose boss. She wanted to control herself, but she couldn't, before she knew it her lips were moving faster than her brain._ "Excuse me! I did you a favor, I extended a peace offering by moving my bag over because I took actual pity on you for some reason and you don't even say thank you? What? Were you raised by wolves? Oh wait, there's the problem!"_ Lydia was fully satisfied with her retort. She wasn't going to let a man hold her back anymore. First her father, then Jackson and Peter, she wasn't going to let Derek mistreat her either. She listened to her mothers self help tapes, she was a woman of action!

Her satisfaction was quickly squandered by Derek who scowled at her, _"I'm supposed to be thankful by a small gesture after I spent the last twenty minutes listening to you ramble on and on and then your stupid bag was taking up more space than you? I'll only be thankful when we get out of this hell._" he rolled his eyes and shot Lydia a glance one could only classify as terrifying.

She knew he expected her to recoil but she didn't, she had to fight, Derek may have not been an Alpha wolf anymore, but he was still an Alpha male, and them she knew how to handle.

_"Seriously, Hale. Did someone throw out your favorite chew toy? Oh I know! Did another doggy pee on your tree and take your territory?"_ She didn't know why she did it, or if she would regret it later, but she found herself on her knees patting Derek's head as she demeaned him, his soft black hair beneath her palm.

He was looking up at her, and for a moment she thought she'd won the round. Derek's eyes began to perk up a little bit as he looked up at her, almost amused, he even smiled a little and Lydia Martin, THE Lydia Martin, the girl that got close to 100 Valentines a year suddenly felt self conscious about herself. She wondered if her dress was cute, if her lip stick was still on and if it was she hoped it was still on her lips and not her teeth. She had no idea why he was having this effect on her.

Her moment of insanity as she liked to think of it was broken up by Derek, who no longer looked amused and went back to being annoyed._ "Seriously what do I have to do to make you shut up? Make out with you like one of those losers in chick flicks? Fine!_"

Before Lydia could even begin to digest what was going on, Derek's face was moving directly toward hers, his green eyes, usually hardened and tired now looked soft as they looked her up and down, she felt a weakness in her knee's. She raised her hand to touch his cheek when there was a sudden jolt and the door opened.

It was Scott, completely oblivious to what was in front of him. His look of dismay certainly made it obvious his conversation with his mother did not go as planned. "_You guys better climb out the window. She's pissed I had Stiles over when I promised I'd study. We'll have to figure out a way to get this done next time. Sorry for keeping you guys in there for so long_." Scott apologized profusely knowing well enough Derek and Lydia would not mix well together in a tiny enclosed space.

The three said their fast goodbyes and the two started to climb out the window, Derek wen't first and promised not to catch Lydia when she fell, threatening Scott along the way that if he ever locked him up with her again he'd kill him. Lydia just rolled her eyes as she climbed down Scott's roof, she was almost at the bottom but her bag slipped from around her arm to her wrist and threw her off balance. She felt one hand slip and the other do the same, she knew Derek was probably gone by now. He didn't care if she fell anyway, why would he.

She closed her eyes when she tumbled down. The fall was scary, not as scary as her wolf bite but close. She was worried she'd bust her tail bone when she felt an arm under her knees and a hand on her back. She opened her eyes to see Derek's starring directly at her. He put her down quickly, made a comment that she was a klutz and strutted off to his black Camaro and Lydia walked over to her mothers Lexus parked across the street.

One day she'd get a ride in that Camaro. All she had to do was drive him crazy enough…

..


End file.
